The Tree House
by lvoejr
Summary: "Disini tempat aku bisa menyendiri. Menikmati kesendirianku tanpa gangguan orang lain. Hingga, orang lain menemukan tempat ini. Terpaksa, ya sangat terpaksa aku berbagi tempat dengannya. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan ada sebuah perasaan yang timbul. Aku jatuh cinta." / Kyuhyun x Sungmin / KyuMIn / Yaoi / Drabble / DLDR!


**The Tree House  
**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**T**

**Drabble**

**Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**

**"Disini tempat aku bisa menyendiri. Menikmati kesendirianku tanpa gangguan orang lain. Hingga, orang lain menemukan tempat ini. Terpaksa, ya sangat terpaksa aku berbagi tempat dengannya. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan ada sebuah perasaan yang timbul. Aku jatuh cinta."**

**Yaoi | Typo(s) everwhere | Official Pair!**

**The plot is mine!**

**DLDR! I WARN YOU!**

**Don't blame or bash the chara!**

* * *

Seseorang tengah berjalan santai sambil membawa bekal makanan yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna _pink_. Langkah kakinya yang santai terhenti saat ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, taman belakang sekolah. Ia memandang sekitar, memeriksa apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya di taman itu. Sepi. Tak ada orang lain selain dia. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan tua. Ia menaiki potongan-potongan kayu yang menempel pada pohon tua tersebut. Ya, potongan-potongan kayu tersebut membantunya untuk memanjat pohon tua itu.

'Krek'

Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Rumah pohon. Lee Sungmin, orang yang membuka pintu kecil dari rumah pohon itu. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya masuk kedalam rumah pohon itu, ia langsung menutup pintunya. Rumah pohon yang ia bangun dengan bantuan orang tuanya. Terdapat jendela di setiap sisinya, jendela tanpa kaca. Membuat angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam rumah pohon tersebut. Terdapat pula balkon kecil di sisi kanan rumah pohon tersebut. Jika kau duduk di balkon saat pagi hari, kau akan merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyehatkan. Jika terjadi hujan, balkon tersebut takkan basah. Karena atap rumah pohon yang dibuat cukup lebar.

Rumah pohon ini terletak di bagian –hampir– paling atas pohon tua tersebut. Itu dikarenakan Sungmin tak ingin ada yang mengetahui jika terdapat rumah pohon di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Rumah pohon ini hanya miliknya, hanya milik Lee Sungmin seorang. Suatu keuntungan bagi Sungmin dapat membangun rumah pohon di lingkungan sekolah karena sekolah tersebut dibangun oleh keluarga besar dari ayahnya. Lee Sungmin adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Lee Young Woon –atau yang akrab dipanggil Kangin dan Park Jung Soo. Sungmin paling suka menyendiri namun ia sangat pandai bersosialisasi. Ia hanya bersosialisasi dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Salah satunya jika ia tengah berada didalam kelas. Ia akan membaur pada teman-temannya, namun jika waktu istirahat, ia akan memilih untuk menyingkir. Sungmin tidak terlalu suka suasana yang ramai. Itu alasan mengapa ia suka menyendiri dan latar belakang dibangunnya rumah pohon ini.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kayu rumah pohon itu. Kini ia tengah duduk di balkon sambil menikmati suasana yang paling ia sukai, suasana setelah hujan. Wangi air hujan yang bercampur dengan bau khas tanah tertangkap indera penciumannya. Wangi yang cukup membuat ia tenang. Setelah menikmati sejenak udara sejuk tersebut, ia mulai membuka kain berwarna _pink_ yang sedaritadi berada dipangkuannya. Menyantap bekalnya dengan khidmat hingga sebuah suara mengusik acara makan siangnya.

'Krek'

Sungmin menghentikan suapan yang kelima. Dahinya mengernyit. Seingatnya, ia telah menutup pintu rumah pohon ini. Apakah ada **penyusup**? Itu tandanya, rumah pohon ini bukan lagi tempat yang rahasia. Ada orang lain yang mengetahui rumah pohon ini. Padahal pohon tua yang menopang rumah pohon ini sangat terpojok bahkan jarang sekali ada siswa yang bersantai disekitar pohon tua ini.

"Haahhh... lelahnya." Suara berat seseorang menyentakkan jiwa Sungmin dari lamunannya. Beruntunglah ia duduk disisi jendela hingga tubuh gembulnya tak terlihat oleh **penyusup** itu. Ia letakkan bekal makannya dengan hati-hati di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia intip **penyusup** itu dari jendela.

'DEG!'

'Laki-laki itu!' seru Sungmin dalam hati saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia 'tahu' tengah tiduran di lantai kayu rumah pohon. Sosok itu sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terlihat dari wajahnya yang lelah dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Jangan lupakan juga seragam tim basket sekolahnya yang terpasang ditubuh laki-laki itu. Wajahnya yang damai jika sedang menutup matanya.

'Tampan,' puji Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah pohon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping **penyusup** yang sedang tertidur. Sungmin mengeluarkan sapu tangan _pink_ miliknya yang selalu ada di dalam kantung celananya. Ia seka keringat **penyusup** itu dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur sosok dihadapannya itu.

'Grep'

Sungmin tersentak saat tangan dari **penyusup** itu menangkap tangannya yang sedang menyeka keringat laki-laki itu. Mata **penyusup** itu pun terbuka hingga mata keduanya bertemu. Sungmin seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan laki-laki itu. **Penyusup** itu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hai," sapa **penyusup** itu disertai senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Sungmin yang mendengar sapaan **penyusup** itu langsung salah tingkah. Ia menyentakkan tangan **penyusup **itu dengan kasar. "Ah, _mianhaeyo_," ucapnya setelah menyadari tindakannya yang cukup kasar. **Penyusup** itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kini ia duduk bersila dihadapan Sungmin.

"Aku tak tahu jika ada yang mengetahui tentang tempat ini," kata **penyusup** itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," protes Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal tempatnya untuk menyendiri diketahui orang lain. Tapi, ia tak menyadari kalau ekspresi kesalnya terlihat sangat imut dimata **penyusup** itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rumah pohon ini milikku."

"Eh? Milikmu? Tidak mungkin."

"Aku serius! Rumah pohon ini aku yang buat. Hanya untukku."

"Untukmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau yang membuat rumah pohon ini?" tanya **penyusup** itu sambil memperhatikan postur tubuh Sungmin yang –eerrr kurang tinggi dan sedikit berisi.

"_Ya_! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku dibantu kepala sekolah Lee."

"Ah.. kalau itu aku baru percaya."

"Kau... murid baru? Aku baru melihatmu beberapa hari ini."

**Penyusup** itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku murid pindahan dari Ilsan. Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 3-1. Kau?"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Kelas 3-2."

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat rumah pohon. Matanya menangkap kotak bekal milik Sungmin yang tertinggal di balkon. "Eung, Sungmin-ssi, itu bekal makan siangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kotak bekal berwarna _pink_.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya. Kenapa?"

'Kruukk'

Suara dari perut Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kyuhyun yang tertangkap basah hanya dapat tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sungmin mengambil kotak bekalnya. Sungmin menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah."

"Eh? Buatku? Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Tak apa?"

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun pun melahap makanan Sungmin yang masih tersisa cukup banyak. Wajar saja, dia baru saja bermain basket dengan teman-temannya, lalu dia langsung pergi ke rumah pohon. Tempat yang ia temukan saat berkeliling di sekolah ini. Sejak menemukan rumah pohon ini, ia menjadi lebih sering kemari. Namun, ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, orang yang mengklaim rumah pohon ini miliknya. Dan, disinilah kebersamaan mereka mulai terjalin. Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Bahkan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua jika waktu istirahat berlangsung. Sungmin yang dulunya hanya membawa satu kotak bekal, kini ia membawa dua kotak bekal. Kotak bekal berwarna biru untuk Kyuhyun dan merah muda untuk dirinya. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati kebersamaan itu.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah menunggu hasil pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Sepulang sekolah, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di rumah pohon. Tempat rahasia mereka. Ya, mereka. Sejak hari itu, Sungmin rela membagi rumah pohon miliknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Kelinci pendek."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'kelinci pendek', _evil_."

"Aku...Aku ingin minta maaf."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf seserius ini. Terasa aneh bagi Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, _evil_?"

"Hahaha... tentu. Aku baik-baik saja, kelinci pendek. Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba meminta maaf seperti itu. Kau sangat aneh."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya imut. Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin mencubit pipi tembam Sungmin.

"Minnimi," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin merona. 'Minnimi' adalah panggilan kesukaannya dan hanya Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping. Wajah yang tertimpa sinar matahari sore membuat Kyuhyun terlihat bersinar dan tampan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

Wajah Sungmin memanas, malu. Ia memukul pelan lengan kiri Kyuhyun. Bukan rintihan sakit yang ia dengar, namun suara kekehan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hei, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus."

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang."

'DEG'

"J-Jepang?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menahan tangis. "Hei, jangan menangis, kelinci pendek."

"_YA_! Siapa yang menangis? Mataku terkena debu, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun mengacak pelan surai hitam milik Sungmin. Lembut. Dia akan merindukan momen seperti ini.

"Kita sudah lama berteman, kelinci pendek. Aku bisa membedakan saat kau menangis atau tidak. Matamu tidak bisa menipuku."

"Aissshh.. Lalu, untuk apa kau pergi ke Jepang? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk kuliah di _Seoul University_?"

"Ya. Untuk itu, aku meminta maaf. Aku dikontrak SM Entertaiment untuk debut di Jepang."

Sungmin ingat. Beberapa waktu lalu, Kyuhyun mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat yang diadakan oleh SM Entertaiment. SM Entertaiment adalah salah satu agensi terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sangat susah untuk bisa lolos dari audisi dan menjadi _trainee _di agensi itu. Kyuhyun salah satu orang yang beruntung. _Vocal skill_-nya yang unik dan mumpuni membuat ia lolos dari audisi. Dan sekarang, ia tengah dikontrak untuk debut di negara tetangga, Jepang. Impiannya sudah didepan mata. Ia tak ingin membuangnya begitu saja.

'Seharusnya aku tahu, ini akan terjadi, lagi,' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini menunduk, menatap hamparan rumput dibawah sana.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya saat ia yakin airmatanya takkan tumpah sekarang. "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, _evil_. Marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah itu impianmu sejak kecil? Pergilah. Raih mimpimu yang sudah didepan mata." Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menjadi semangat. Ia pun memeluk tubuh berisi Sungmin.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sakit. Kejadian ini terulang kembali. Alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Lee Sungmin suka menyendiri dan hanya bersosialisasi disaat-saat tertentu. Ia kembali kehilangan sosok yang disayanginya.

"Kau akan menungguku 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut. Ini kali pertama seseorang memintanya untuk menunggu. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Laki-laki dihadapannya terlihat jujur.

"Kau memintaku untuk menunggu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan disana, tapi –" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Aku berjanji," sela Sungmin. Itulah jawaban yang ditunggu Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjanji akan menunggunya.

"Kita bertemu kembali disini," ucap Kyuhyun final. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

'Semoga... semoga kau menepati janjimu."

* * *

**5 Tahun kemudian...**

Seorang laki-laki manis tengah duduk di balkon rumah pohon sambil menikmati es krim stroberi kesukaannya. Menikmati es krim di sore hari yang cerah saat musim panas memang sangat menyenangkan. Kakinya yang menggantung ia gerakan teratur. Persis seperti tingkah anak umur lima tahun.

"Sudah lima tahun," gumamnya pelan. "Ia sangat terkenal sekarang. Apa dia masih mengingatku?"

Lee Sungmin, laki-laki yang tengah duduk di balkon rumah pohon tersebut. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian lima tahun lalu. Saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di balkon sambil mengucapkan janji yang entah kapan mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun tepati. Sungmin yang telah lulus dari perkuliahannya satu tahun lalu, kini mengajar di sekolahnya dulu. Ia bekerja sebagai guru vokal dan guru ekstrakurikuler _Tae Kwon Do_. Berkat kehadirannya sebagai guru vokal di sekolahnya yang dulu, berbagai piala dari perlombaan menyanyi berhasil diraih anak didiknya. Entah itu grup vokal maupun solo. Bangga? Tentu saja. Jangan lupakan juga prestasi _Tae Kwon Do _yang ia raih bersama anak didiknya. Banyak anak didiknya yang berhasil menjadi atlit atau pelatih.

Jika ia ditanya alasan mengapa ia ingin menjadi guru vokal, ia akan menjawab, "Karena dengan menyanyi mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Alasan lain ia ingin mengajar di sekolah ini adalah dia ingin terus datang ke rumah pohon, merawat rumah pohon tersebut dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sempat berpikir, apa benar Kyuhyun akan kembali? Mengingat sifat manusia yang telah merengkuh kesuksesan akan melupakan masa lalunya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun lima tahun lalu ternyata benar. Mereka tak tahu kapan akan kembali bertemu. Hari ini, tahun depan, 10 tahun lagi, atau tidak akan bertemu kembali untuk selamanya.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pertanda sudah waktunya dia pulang. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam rumah pohon.

"Hai, Lee Sungmin."

Sapaan dari seseorang membuatnya berjengit kaget. Orang yang ditunggunya tengah duduk santai di pojok rumah pohon sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak pernah berubah. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku sehingga laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"_I'm back_, Minnimi."

'CUP'

Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang datang secara tiba-tiba kini tengah mencium bibir Sungmin. Hanya menempel. Sedangkan Sungmin masih mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Cho Kyuhyun sudah kembali. 'Apakah ini nyata?' tanyanya dalam hati. Matanya berkedip imut saat Kyuhyun masih mencium bibirnya. Barulah pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar. 'Ini nyata.'

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin. Mata bulat yang ia rindukan berkedip cepat dan terlihat sangat imut. Lee Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya tidak banyak berubah. Tetap imut, putih, bersinar dan ah, mungkin tubuhnya yang terlihat tak seberisi dulu.

"Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut seseorang yang telah lama tak bertemu? Hanya berdiam diri seperti patung. Kau tak ingin memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat datang padaku?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sadar. Ia pun mencubit pipi kanannya, "Auww.." rintihnya saat ia merasakan sakit. Setelah yakin ini adalah kenyataan, Sungmin metap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Kyuhyun yang sekarang telihat lebih keren dan semakin tinggi. Tubuhnya nampak bagus dengan balutan kaus oblong berwarna biru muda ditambah _vest jeans_ lalu celana ¾ dan topi _gatsby_ berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan kacamata dengan frame lebar yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"Tampan," puji Sungmin tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya, aku memang tampan sejak dulu."

'Bruk'

Sungmin melompat untuk memeluk Kyuhyun hingga ia dan Kyuhyun terjatuh di lantai kayu. Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan. Ia sangat kaget saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _evil_," bisik Sungmin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit geli. Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, kelinci pendek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sukses sekarang," ucap Sungmin. Mereka masih berada di rumah pohon. Matahari perlahan mulai meredup. Sebentar lagi, bulan akan menggantikan matahari untuk menerangi malam. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih betah berada di dalam rumah pohon. Mereka menceritakan banyak hal. Yang lebih banyak bercerita adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar setia. Sesekali ia tertawa saat mendengar cerita lucu dari Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga sukses sekarang."

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau akan melanjutkan karir disini?"

"Tidak."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu, untuk apa kau kembali, _evil_?!"

"Hahaha... tenanglah, Minnimi. Aku belum selesai." Sungmin pun memilih untuk diam kembali walaupun wajahnya terlihat merenggut kesal. Entah, apa yang membuat Sungmin kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku kembali karena aku akan mengadakan konser _world tour_. Seoul adalah negara kedua setelah Jepang. Selain itu, aku ingin menjemput calon 'istri'-**ku**."

"Calon Istri?" Sungmin cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. '_Ppabo_! Kau berharap dia kembali untukmu? Ughh.. _In your dream_, Lee Sungmin!'

"Ya. Aku sudah betemu dengannya."

"Lalu, setelah kau bertemu dengan calon istri**mu**, apa kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan, kini dirinya kembali dihantui rasa takut. Takut kehilangan dan –sepertinya kali ini akan berlaku untuk selamanya.

"Tergantung. Jika **dia** ingin ikut denganku, aku akan membawa**nya** ke Jepang. Jika tidak, aku akan mengatakan pada agensiku untuk mempersiapkan debutku disini."

Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Beruntung sekali wanita itu. Kau sangat mencintai**nya**, pasti."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. "Wanita? Siapa yang kau maksud wanita?"

"Eh? Calon istri**mu**, tentu saja."

"Apa aku mengatakan calon istri**ku** ber_gender_ wanita?"

Kini Sungmin yang terlihat bingung. "Hei, kenapa aku jadi tak mengerti?"

"Hah... sepertinya sudah saatnya."

"Apanya yang sudah saatnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Nyut'

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi kiri Sungmin. "Jangan ber_aegyo_ didepanku."

"Aku tidak ber_aegyo_, _evil_!" seru Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi kirinya.

"Kuharap, setelah kau mendengar penjelasanku, kau tidak akan menjauhiku."

"Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Aku... aku _gay_, Minnimi."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Tak disangka, ternyata Cho Kyuhyun seorang _gay_. Senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Entah mengapa, penjelasan Kyuhyun membuatnya senang.

"Tak masalah. Kurasa kau juga harus tahu sesuatu." Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga _gay_."

"Sejak kapan? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih sekarang?"

"Sudah lama. Tidak. Aku masih sendiri. Lalu, siapa calon 'istri'-**mu** itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin dalam. "Ya, kau sangat mengenal**nya**."

"Siapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Namun, semakin lama ia menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dengan Sungmin. "Seseorang yang dengan sabarnya menungguku hingga hari ini. Aku bertemu dengan**nya** disini, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji akan kembali ke rumah pohon ini dan aku kembali bertemu dengan**nya** hari ini disini. Di rumah pohon milik Lee Sungmin."

'CUP'

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Sungmin masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Setelah ia mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, ia kalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman yang lembut dan romantis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut namun sarat akan perasaan keduanya. Ditemani sinar rembulan, mereka mengucapkan kata cinta. Rumah pohon yang awalnya hanya sebagai tempat untuk 'bersembunyi' kini menjadi tempat dimana ia menemukan cintanya. Bukan cinta pertama, melainkan cinta terakhirnya. Ia pastikan itu. Dan malam ini, rumah pohon itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu pembuktian cinta Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**안녕 ~**

**ini FF KyuMin Yaoi kedua buatan ku. Awalnya aku mau bikin castnya HaeMin, tapi setelah liat _background dekstop_ laptop ku, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Wajah KyuMin terlalu _innocent_ wkwk.**

**Mungkin ini FF terakhirku. Aku bakal hiatus satu bulan selama bulan puasa. Aku tahu, masih ada dua FF yang terbengkalai, tapi malah bikin FF ini -_,-**

**Salahkan ide yang mendadak muncul ditengah malam dan ditengah kegalauanku untuk hiatus.  
**

**Maaf jika FF ini sangat sangat abal dan tak berkenan. Banyak _typo(s)_ bertebaran. Mataku sudah menyipit /? hanya untuk sekedar edit mengedit. **

**Karena sudah memasuki bulan puasa, aku mohon maaf lahir batin. Maaf jika aku punya salah dalam penulisan FF. Aku masih baru dan sedang belajar. Maaf juga kalo aku pernah marah-marah di author note. Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan bukan ^^  
**

**Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan :) _Happy Fasting, all_!  
**

_**At least but not the last**_**, see you next time!**

* * *

**Bekasi, 10 Juli 2013**

**00:55am  
**

**With love,**

**lvoejr**


End file.
